


Consegna straordinaria

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2008natale.html">Christmas' Meme, extra 05. All I want for Cristmas is you</a></p><p>Fuma.<br/>Era Fuma, quello lì sul cornicione.<br/>– Eddai, apri, Kamui! Lo so che mi odi, ma un po’ di carità almeno la notte di Natale la puoi spendere, no?</p><p>Spinoff di "Miss you most (at Christmas time)" (http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/miss_you.htm) di Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consegna straordinaria

Kamui frugava sotto il letto della sua stanza, tentando di estrarre e spolverare i pacchetti che vi aveva nascosto: non era mai stato bravo a nascondere i regali, e di sicuro Sorata sapeva già di cosa si trattava. Pazienza, non era mai stato bravo neppure nello  _scegliere_  i regali, quindi non si sarebbe guastato chissà quale sorpresa.

Sentì un rumore alla finestra: sulle prime pensò si trattasse di un colpo più forte dato dal vento, che faceva turbinare ferocemente la neve nella notte, ma poi i colpi si ripeterono, e lui si voltò a guardare oltre la tenda bianca, paralizzato.

Era Fuma, quello lì sul cornicione.

– Eddai, apri, Kamui! Lo so che mi odi, ma un po’ di carità almeno la notte di Natale la puoi spendere, no?

Il ragazzo aprì, con mani insolitamente ferme, chiedendosi come riuscisse ad uscirgli la voce – Proprio tu parli di carità?

Monou balzò nella stanza, scrollandosi di dosso la neve – Te l’ho detto, almeno la notte di Natale.

– Cosa sei venuto a fare? – chiese Kamui, reprimendo l’impulso di fare un passo indietro, per nascondersi tra le pieghe della tenda.

Fuma gli porse un pacco – Te lo manda il deficiente – l’altro ragazzo non sembrò capire – Sumeragi.

Kamui sbarrò gli occhi e schiuse le labbra, sorpreso, e glielo strappò dalle mani – Tu… tu come…

– Non metterti a frignare, o me lo riprendo – sbuffò Monou – Sempre con le lacrime in tasca, tu e quell’altro…

– Come… come sta?

Fuma si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise, nascondendo in tasca la mano, ancora sporca di sangue attorno alle unghie, dove non aveva potuto pulirla decentemente – Bene. Ora sta bene.

Shiro abbassò il capo, stringendo la presa sul pacco, tanto che si udì, nella stanza silenziosa, il leggero crepitio della carta – Capisco.

Monou lo guardò impietosito e gli scompigliò i capelli – Buon Natale – poi spalancò la finestra e fu fuori in un balzo – Ma, da domani, si ricomincia, Kamui. Il Destino può fermarsi per una notte sola… e anch’io.

Sparì così com’era arrivato, nel turbinio della neve, con il cappotto di pelle nera svolazzante, come il più improbabile dei Babbo Natale; Kamui si strinse il pacco al petto e lacerò la carta, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, senza saper neppure lui perché, se per Fuma che gli era parso il solito, quello di tanti anni prima, o perché Subaru era felice e avrebbe dovuto esserlo anche lui, e invece non ci riusciva, perché… forse solo perché lo sciamano riusciva ad essere felice anche senza di loro… di  _lui_.

Vide il maglione e lo spiegò, ridendo e piangendo insieme, perché era bianco, enorme e caldo, e pensava a Subaru che era andato in giro per negozi per trovarlo e aveva sbagliato la taglia, ma lui era felice lo stesso, e a Fuma che gliel’aveva portato per permettergli di indossarlo, e chissà le risate che si era fatto prima. Se lo posò contro il viso e asciugò le lacrime, confortato dal pizzicorino morbido della lana, e lo indossò, tirando su col naso: gli arrivava ben sotto i fianchi, e le maniche erano lunghissime, e lui non riusciva a smettere di piangere e ridere insieme.

Non sapeva dove fosse Subaru, e si maledisse per non averlo chiesto a Fuma; non poteva ringraziarlo in alcun modo, né fargli arrivare il regalo che aveva comprato per lui (senza sperare che sarebbe mai riuscito a darglielo): era solo un set di guanti e sciarpa coordinati, niente di che, ma pensava che gli sarebbero serviti, con il freddo che stava arrivando, perché non aveva mai visto niente di abbastanza pesante per coprirsi nel guardaroba dello sciamano, quelle poche volte che aveva avuto la possibilità di sbirciarlo.

Si strinse il maglione addosso, come fosse un abbraccio indiretto, e per un istante gli parve quasi di sentire la presenza di Subaru, lì, come quell’unica volta che lo aveva stretto tra le braccia.

E sussurrò  _Grazie_.


End file.
